legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Umbreon
Umbreon is a pure Dark-type Pokemon and one of Eevee's evolutions. He evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. He hides silently in darkness and waits for his foes to make a move. The rings on Umbreon's body glow when he leaps to attack. Umbreon is Menslady125's favorite Dark-type Pokémon. As well as one of Ikran's favorite Dark-Types. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Umbreon is recruit by Grovyle to help The Resistance and The K Team against Sledge and his crew as well as to rekindle his relationship with Espeon. ReBoot Multiuniverse Umbreon was one of the Eeveeloutions owned by Akari. When a mysterious creature was released upon Mainframe, Akari recruited her, Houndoom, and Arcanine to track it. She provided as an excellent flashlight as well as a territorial attacker as they finally found the threat; it turned out to be a Web Creature, something they'd never seen before. Because it couldn't stand the light, Umbreon went all out with her light beams, although it eventually escaped into a portal leading to the Web, and beginning the invasion. Umbreon is one of The Ikran Rider's favorite Dark-types. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Umbreon was one of the escapee Eevees from Lon Lon Ranch, then absorbed the immense darkness. She never turned evil, but utilized her powers very effectively at the Graveyard. She grew so fascinated with the arts of the Sheikah, especially with Impa and Sheik. So much so that she was so ecstatic when she was chosen to investigate the many crises at the Shadow Temple and Dampe's lost spirit. She was chosen as Impa's personal favorite Pokémon. On top of that, she was also chosen as part of the Gerudo/Pokémon army before the emergence of Namira. The Sheikah's Curse Umbreon was first seen fighting alongside her comrades when they faced off against Tussey and her phantom thugs. A Night of Pleasantness It was revealed that Umbreon has mated with Houndoom and believed to be one of the canine's most compatible partners. Link aided in the mating ceremony using the customs he learned from the Gerudo in order to make the ritual as effective as possible to improve their quality of life for their offspring. Ultimate Story Falco owns an Umbreon. He received an Eevee from Professor Oak after it was rescued from a cruel Eevee Ranch. He trained it at night when it eventually evolved into Umbreon. Gallery 197-Umbreon.png C7tR.gif gary-oak-umbreon-moon-night.jpg images (4) umbreon.jpg images (5) umbreon.jpg Tamao's_Umbreon.png tenor (1) umbreon.gif tenor (2) umbreon.gif tumblr_n8fbdaKe2t1qh3ipho1_1280.gif umbreon--18.6.jpg umbreon-60030.jpg umbreon-pokemon-go.jpg WTP Umbreon.png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) WTP Umbreon (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Sun and Moon edition) Nightteams.jpg|Umbreon as a part of the team in the Adult Link era kakarikograveyard.jpg|Umbreon searches for Kakariko's secret weapon Kakariko.jpg|Umbreon looks over Link after the Kakariko assault shadowtemple.jpg|Umbreon with Team Dark at the Shadow Temple shadowshowdown.jpg|Umbreon fighting Bongo Bongo Sagespokemon.jpg|Umbreon as one of Impa's guardians MatingRitual.jpg|Link orchestrates the mating ritual at one of the secret Grottos, to make Umbreon mate with Houndoom; she's been proven as Houndoom's most compatible partners. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Pokemon Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Action Hero Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Psychics Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Dark Type Pokemon Category:Generation II Pokemon Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Menslady125's favorite Pokemon Category:Enemies of Sledge and his Crew Category:Eeveelutions Category:Umbreon and Espeon Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Possible members of The Children of the Night Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover